


Twilight

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you still love me if I'd been turned into a vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #36 'gloaming', apologies to the Twilight saga for inspiring me to this crack

**Twilight**

by Belladonna

"Would you still love me if I'd been turned into a vampire?"

-"What?"

"I've been thinking about this ever since the Nadasy case. He really loved her, wanted get her back so badly. Even if it meant becoming a vampire."

-"Starsk, he wasn't a vampire, he was just a nutcase _believing to be_ a vampire. And, just pretend that he really was one, she wasn't. That would be like the butcher cuddling with a lamb."

"You know, in some states..."

-"Don't even go there!"

"You haven't answered my question."

-"Okay, I'll bite..."

"That would be my job."

-"If you don't want a serious answer, fine."

"Sorry, please go on."

-"I would still love you. Fangs and all. Satisfied?"

"Good to know that, because..."

-"You're not telling me you believe you're a vampire!"

"Nooo, but I thought we could roleplay. I mean we have the right setting, sitting here in the gloaming..."

-"You know that word? I'm impressed."

"... I could be a vampire, you'd be either my innocent victim about to get bitten or a fierce hunter about to stake me. The second one sounds real enticing..."

-"For God's sake, Starsky. Can't we just have normal sex like every other couple?"


End file.
